Morning Remembrance
by Sayonara Yasashii Akumu
Summary: For three years, I've been unable to search for those dear to me. Now that the worlds are in danger, I'm given a chance to do so. So says, the morning remembrance of that day. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chaos in a Village

**Night: Sorry, this may be rushed. This story contains OCs and pairings are to be decided later, though you will get hinted who...**

**This also takes place in Kingdom Hearts I with many mentionings of Naruto and the involvement of the characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Nomura, while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: This might confuse you.....I've accedently switched types of P.O.V.s alot. But as the story progresses, it'll get better!**

* * *

Wasn't it enough? Just who the _hell_ does he think he is, running into the mass chaos that used to be our home? It was enough that he had come home after being _nearly_ kidnaped by the akatsuki. It was enough when he blindly attacked Kabuto, the traitor and _nearly_ dieing in the process. But this? This was too much.

What was left of Konoha was nothing but a mass of land, wood, and broken parts of buildings. A deep maroon-ish-purple hole, or _thing_, was sucking up anything and everything in the once star-filled sky.

My steps quickened when I met my brother outside with his fellow grey-haired jonin. Fuyukazu Keiichiro, or Kei, was a tall 5'11 teen with long blackish-blue hair and golden-grey storms he calls eyes. His usual casual smile was completely wipped clean from his face, a deep scowl replacing it.

Hatake Kakashi on the other hand seemed as calm as a lake after a storm. He stood equally tall at around 5'10-11 with dark gray pools, and silvery-gray hair. He stood calmly with his favorite book out.

"Where's Naruto?" Kei didn't seem as surprised as I'd though when he mention the missing blonde. I gave him a slight guilty look followed by a grimace.

"He ran off the minute those dark creatures started to attack the village. No matter how much I protested, he just ran off." I replyed as calmly as I could. Kei 'tch'ed then motioned to Kakashi who nodded.

"Listen very carefully. We might all end up being split up, so you two need to stay together as long as you can. We have about 20 minutes until that thing up there sucks us up. Stay together, find Naruto and try not to get over-powered by these hungry black demons if you call them. This'll probably be the last time in a long while that we see each other so take care of yourselves. I know you two weren't promoted as jonin at such young ages for nothing, but still keep an eye out." Kakashi eyed us one more time before smiling and vanishing with a final 'good-bye'.

I looked up to Kei and nodded before we both turned and ran at full speed towards the training grounds near Hokage Mountain/Monument.

* * *

_~What are these things?!~_

Man, only 5 minutes out of the apartment, and already was I attacked about 20 times by those wierd black things.

_~I just hope the others are ok...~_

* * *

We've searched almost all the training grounds with no luck. I was getting frusterated with every ticking second, and it wasn't pleasant at all. The village was deserted. No one was around, not even the normal ANBU. It was very strange indeed.

"Any chance you think he's on top of there?" Kei spoke up quietly. He then pointed to the top of the monument, where a glowing mass of black was situated. Not to mention the it was practicaly the center to the wierd storm.

"Oh yes. considering there's a mass of an orange blob. Target found. Let's go." Kei gave a slight nod before we quickly concentrated on the soles of our feet and scaling the giant face of the 4th Hokage.

_~We've waisted more than half of our estimated time. That better be him or else... Well what do you know, I don't even know why we're looking for him if we're probably all gonna end up separating anyway. Ah screw it. Might as well say good-bye to my blonde cousin slash adoptive brother-person.~_

As soon as we reached the orange mass, I took out a long katana and slashed at the air, which in turn created a wave of wind that blew the dark creatures away. The orange blob, now known as our target quickly stood up and ran towards us, a paniced expression across his face. I quckly noticed why. We were out of time.

Large trees, rocks, and parts of buildings were being sucked up into the air, some small black creatures along with it. I turned around sharply, only to be missed by mere milimeters a tree branch that would've surely decapitated me.

"Sis! Take this and make it of good use! I know we'll be seperated, and I also know you'll probably need it more than I do!" Kei yelled and tossed a shiny black case into my hand, his voiced slightly muffled be the now roaring winds.

"Naruto, you better behave yourself too! We won't always be around to save your skin!" Kei gave a small, sad smile before continuing, "so this is a good-bye huh? Never thought we'd end this way."

Both Naruto and I took turns looking slightly infuriated. Kei stepped up and pulled us both into a strong hug.

"No. I promise, wherever we end up, I'll find you guys! You're my familly and I'm not gonna give up! Believe it!" Naruto pulled us closer, if possible.

"I agree. This isn't good-bye. No matter how far apart we are, no matter how torn up we are, no matter what happens, I know we'll see eachother again. I'll not rest until I find you two either! So I'm not saying good-bye, instead, 'so long'. The next time..."

We stood for a good minute in eachother's embrace before we were finally sucked up. I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my heart, before I felt my eyes close.

I no longer felt the warm embrace of my brothers', but a floating nothing-ness around me.

Is this it? No, I know it's not. I'll find them again. Just you wait and see.

* * *

_"...The next time I see you guys, you better be prepared. 'Cause it's not the last we see eachother. I know it. No matter what happens, we'll always be in eachothers hearts."_

_The next time we see eachother, I'll be sure to say 'hello'._


	2. Laughing with Greetings

Three years ago, I lost my world and family to the darkness. Now I find myself living with a kind king and queen in their castle with their friends.

Well, queen and friends. Just this morning, the king disappeared, making us wonder just how much the worlds are in danger. Luckily, the king left us a letter explaining that we have to find a 'key' and save the worlds from being swallowed by darkness, just like mine.

So here we are in our current situation. Donald Duck, the king's Mage, was navigating the gummi ship toward a world known as Traverse Town, where the letter said we must look for a man named Leon who would help us. Goofy, the king's knight, was in control of watching out for any dangers such as heartless gummis.

My job was to accompany and help these two. In addition, I would've begged anyway because I have a promise to keep.

Yep. Due to the circumstances of me sort of waking up with a broken leg and arm, I was stopped from traveling the worlds to find my dear friends and brothers. I have only two brothers, one being my adoptive cousin. Well, technically my brother and I are both the adoptive.

The younger of my brothers, but still slightly older than me, is named Naruto Uzumaki. The last time I saw him, he was a blonde-haired-blue-eyed-twelve-year-old, and an inch shorter than me. Don't get me wrong, anything can happen in three years.

My oldest brother is named Keiichiro Fuyukazu Namikaze. He stood about 8 inches taller than me, and was about twenty years old the last time I actually saw him. Who knows if he grew taller, his golden-grey eyes changed, or if his long black/blue hair is still kept in a hair tie with his choppy bangs in his face?

They were about the only family I have, because our parents died in a war with the demon kyuubi. In the end, the kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto. I don't blame him though.

"We're here!" Donald yelled in his funny little voice. Both Goofy and I nodded and followed the white duck off the ship.

A yellow colored dog, Pluto, stood ahead of us. Goofy stopped and admired the town then looked up to get a view of the clear sky.

"Gawrsh! Look! A star's blinkin' out!" He suddenly exclaimed. Donald made some sort of noise of surprise while I gawked at the now black place where a bright star stood moments ago.

"We have to hurry!" My voice cracked a bit before looking toward my two companions. They nodded and started walking in a slightly faster pace.

Pluto started to sniff the street before running off to an alleyway.

"Pluto, oh Pluto!" Goofy called out to the dog.

"Ah just leave him you big palooka!" Donald replied a bit harshly.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later 'kay?" Without waiting for a reply, I ran off toward the accessory shop I saw when we first came into the town.

* * *

Hmmmm? Something wet was tickling my face.

"Hmmmmmm? Oh . . . What a dream . . . " I opened my eyes to see a large yellow dog on top of me. I looked around for a moment, finally realizing that I wasn't in my bed at home.

"Huh? What? Where are we boy? Can you help me?" I looked at the dog then stood up. The yellow canine lifted an ear, as if listening to something, then ran off, out of the alleyway that I woke up in.

"Hey!" I called out to it and began to follow it until I exited the alleyway where I stood gaping like a moron and the town I was in.

* * *

The shop was very pretty and well kept. The owner, whose name is Cid told me that this town was created for people who've got strong hearts and lost their world. I started to wonder how in the world I ended up in Disney Castle instead of here.

"Well, you seem familiar enough with the heartless." Cid told me in a matter-of-fact voice. I gave a curt nod.

"Yep. I lost my world just about three years ago 'cause of the little buggers. Now I'm searching for anyone I know, and now for Leon and this 'key' person or thing. Any idea where I can find any of 'em?" I gave a random smile at a moogle who passed by.

"You can find Leon at the hotel in the Second District. The 'key' I'm not so sure about." He smirked when I gave a sigh then smiled brightly.

"That's a lead to finding the 'key'. Thanks Cid!" I shouted as I ran to the door. As Soon as I got to it, it swung open and smacked me in the nose. "ITAI!" I shouted while falling on my bum and holding the now bleeding nose

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" A boy's voice that sounded like they haven't hit puberty shouted before I felt two arms pull me up from my position on the floor. I heard Cid laughing, then began to laugh too. Hey, laughing is contagious!

I looked at the boy who was now slightly confused as to why I was laughing at my own pain. This of course only caused me to laugh harder. I waved the apology off.

"Ha haha...don't apologize, I really needed that! Hee hee, I haven't laughed this hard since Donald's birthday and Goofy came out hula dancing with a ukelele and a cocoanut bra! Hahaha!" I continued laughing for a good two or three minutes before finally wiping the tears away. The boy smiled a teasing grin.

"You done yet?" He asked. I nodded and grinned. Cid rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face.

"Hey kid, what can I help ya with?" He asked in his accent.

"Well, for starters, where is this place? Second, I'm not a kid. I'm Sora!" The brow-haired boy looked at Cid with a small glare. Cid just looked at him in disbelief before realization dawned on him.

"All right, all right, sheesh. First of all Sora, you're in Traverse Town 1st district." Cid held up his hands as if to calm him down.

"Anyway, have you seen my friends Riku and Kairi? You know, a boy with silver hair and a girl with short red hair?" Sora asked, a hopeful expression on his face. Cid shook his head 'no', while Sora sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry, haven't seen them. Hey girl, " I turned my attention away from the tissue in my nose to Cid, " There's a girl with the same headband and dresses a lot like you in the Items shop. I think you might know her." I gave a large smile and thanked him. I grabbed Sora by the arm and dragged him out of the store after Cid told him we could go to him for help any time.

The item shop was a few feet away from Cid's so it was really easy finding it. Oh gosh. I almost sounded like Gai for a minute. Sora walked by my side as we entered and walked down the steps inside.

Three smaller versions of Donald were sitting down around the store. One was on the counter, helping a pink-haired girl put a box away from the counter. The girl suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Hello, welcome. How can we help you?" She had light-green eyes that had a hint of sadness in them. I gave a huge grin.

"Sakura Haruno." I didn't ask, nor did I care for the surprised looks I was receiving. She looked at me oddly. I was slightly older than her by about three months, met her when we were seven, and were best friends since. (Not to mention I was already a chunin by then) Now, she can't seem to remember me. I guess three years does that to people. (Sheesh, I seem to like the number 'three'.)

"Do I know you?" She asked carefully. Sora also gave me a confused look.

"Seriously? Geez, Nice to know I'm loved." I pointed to my own forehead. "You know, hung out with you all the time, even after you and Ino had a falling out, and defended you from people calling you 'billboard brow'? All the training Grandma Tsunade and I had to go over with you? No? Nada fish?" She went from surprised, to creeped-out, to ecstatic in a total of five seconds before yelling out.

"OH. MY. GOSH. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS?" There it goes. She blew up in both rage and happiness and tackled me in a huge, choking hug.

"Woah, take it easy Sakura, it's just me, have you seen anyone else, including a silver-haired boy and red-haired girl?" I asked for the benefit of both me and Sora who still had a look of surprise. She sniffed and backed away while shaking her head sadly.

"No. I've always had hope that I'd find at least someone other than Shikamaru. And no, I'm sorry I haven't seen the people you've described either..." My eyes went slightly wide when I heard that Shika, the lazy-ass, was here. Sora on the other hand looked disappointed in finding that his friends weren't here.

"Where? Is he still here?" My voice rose in volume a little.

"Yes, He's helping Leon and the others out with the heartless. You should go see them now. Good luck, and I'll tell you if I see anyone else, including the people you described." She pushed us out of the little shop, and waved us to the direction of the second district. Sora looked completely confused now.

"Heartless?" He asked in a meek voice.

"I'll explain later, for now, let's go find Leon. Hey, I might be able to take you to other worlds to find those friends of your too!" I gave him my famous smile.

"So you're looking for your friends too?" He gave me a look that said that he understood.

"Yeah. I'm looking for my family too. My brothers, and my two best friends Blaze and Akira. They may be guys, but they still treat me like an equal, something that not many people do where I come from."

"Sakura said that she hasn't seen you in three years...Why's that?"

"Well, my world was destroyed around that much time ago. The last people I've seen were only my brothers and a friend. Before you ask, my world was very large with many countries. I lived in the Fire Nation, in a village called Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. I'd say that my favorite places were the Land of Snow, and the beach in my nation. The places range a lot too. Like there are deserts, forests, islands, mountains, tropical forests, and many more." I could tell that my eyes probably sparkled right now.

"I lived in an island with my two best friends. It was ok, but a little boring, though it was beautiful." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. I returned the smile.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a pool of darkness slowly approaching. Then, out of the portal, a few shadows appeared.

"Watch out!" I pushed Sora away from an oncoming attack aimed at him. He glanced at me, slightly grateful for the save then took a battle stance, and giant key-like weapon appeared in his hands. My eyes probably were the size of dinner plates.

__

~The key! Found it, now to find Leon!~

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a kunai before charging at a few heartless with armor.

Minutes passed before the heartless were all gone.

"They'll keep coming at you." A voice said from the side.

"Huh?" Was our reply. A man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a shoulder-length brown hair and a serious face with a scar between his eyes.

"But why did it choose you? Now let's see that keyblade." He stepped forward and I recognized him as Leon from what Cid told me.

"Huh? I don't understand...Speak clearly!" Leon merely got into a battle stance, as did Sora.

__

~Oh, this is gonna be a while...~

About twenty-two minutes later, Sora collapsed in a heap on the ground, exhausted from the battle. Leon put his Gunblade in its place on his back and pick Sora up. I silently followed him to the second district and into a green hotel room where a young woman with short black hair and equally black eyes greeted us. A figure sat in the chair, with what seemed like a pineapple-shaped hairstyle.

"Shika . . . ?" I asked with caution. The teen turned around lazily until he shot up abruptly, his eyes wide.

"What the... ? Yuki?!"

* * *

**Woooooohhhhh!!! Finally posted this and It took me half of my day~ Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm working with Word Pad 'cause I don't have Word or any other sophisticated things of the like.**

**Click-eth the button under this message...you know you want to.**


	3. Explanations, to an Ironic Battle

**Night: Hee hee. Night-chan here! Welcome to the Third chapter of Morning Remembrance~! **

**Riku: Wow, it took you 5 minutes just come up with that?**

**Night: Shut it, now disclaimers!**

**Yuki: Night-chan does not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, Birth By Sleep, CoM, or 365/2 Days. If she did, you'd seen Me in the origional games. She only owns Me, Kei, Blaze, and Akira, who will be introduced hopefully in the next few chapters. **

**Sora: Alright, on with story!**

**Roxas and Kiyux: Enjoy! (that was a spoiler...)**

* * *

(About twenty minutes ago)

"Gawrsh Donald, this place is pretty creepy, don't 'ya think?" The large dog asked, walking down the ally behind the hotel with a cautious glance in every direction.

"Well I'm not scared!!" Donald froze the second after he said that and screamed loudly while jumping when a hand tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, did the king send you?" The strange duo turned around to gaze at a young woman wearing a long, pink dress that zipped all the way up. She had soft green eyes and slightly curled hair in a long braid held by a red ribbon. The duo nodded and she motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

"Aloha!" Yuki smiled like a fool drunk on Christmas. Shikamaru sweat-dropped and walked over to give her a hug. _~Darn it, he's taller than me!~_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed you and your random stupidity." A small tick mark appeared to the side of Yuki's head while she gritted her teeth in a forced smile.

"Missed you too, lazy ass." Leon and the girl that resembled a ninja looked slightly confused and shocked.

Yuki pulled away from the embrace and stole a glance at Sora. He stirred a bit then slowly opened his eyes to see the black-haired girl.

"Come on, lazy bum. Get up! You ok?" The girl stood back a few steps.

"Uh, I guess.' He groaned and slowly started to get up.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade." Yuffie smiled a bit.

"I'm so glad that you're ok, Kairi." _~Huh? Did he just say Kairi?~_

"Kairi? Who're you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie grinned widely and pointed a finger to herself.

"Huh?" Now it was Sora's turn to look confused.

"I think you might've overdone it Squall." Yuffie turned to look at the large brunett.

"That's Leon." Leon stood, with his back against the wall. His face showed absolutely no emotion. Yuki thought she might have started to envy his ability to show no emotion.

"The keyblade..." Sora scratched his head in slight confusion.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie stepped away from Sora and stood next to Leon.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon held up the said blade and it reappeared in Sora's hand. His face showed disappointment while Sora's held shock and surprise. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Yuki almost smacked herself, but she still held a _little_ self restraint. How could he be this clueless?

* * *

"Okay, you know that there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith sat on a warm-looking green bed, explaining to the strange duck-and-dog duo.

"Yeah." Donald's instant reply was.

"But they're supposed to be secret." Goofy covered his mouth to emphasize the meaning of his words.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now, " she paused before continuing the explanation. "When the heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

"The heartless?" Sora looked up, expecting a definition.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie, the self-proclaimed 'great ninja', replyed leaving the blue-eyed teen with more unanswered questions.

"Those without hearts." Shikamaru sat back down in the same seat that he had been sitting in before we arrived.

"The darkness in people's hearts-- that's what attracts them." Yuffie sat next to Yuki and Sora on the yellow bed.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Yuki stared down at her feet after finishing her thought.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie threw the question out randomly.

"Rings a bell, but I can't really remember where I've heard it." Yuki shook her head trying to remember the little information to no avail.

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy held a hand on his chin in thought.

"He was studying the heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith sat, her hands in her lap. Donald began to tap his foot in an impatiant manner beside Goofy.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" The large dog held out a hand towards the girl.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Scattered?" Donald stopped tapping and glared at the air in front of him.

"To many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Donald nodded, agreeing with Goofy's statement.

"Yes, those where my thoughts exactly." Aerith smiled lightly at them.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy exclaimed loudly.

"Wait!" Donald jumpped up to get their attention. "First, we need that 'key'!"

"That's right. The keyblade."

* * *

"So...this is the key?" Sora held up the silver and gold weapon to examine it more closely.

"Exactly." Both Yuffie and Yuki exclaimed.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon put his two cents in the explanation.

"Well, I never asked for this." Sora looked slightly peeved. Oh well, he'll learn soon enough that he never had a choice in it.

"The keyblade chooses it's it chose you." Yuffie pointed at him.

"So tough luck." Shikamaru responded, closing his eyes in a dream.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora looked like he had just realized something important and was about to smack himself for it. He suddenly jumpped up and gasped. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" Yuki felt herself give a frown while she looked from Sora to Leon.

"You know what? I really don't know." All was silent for a few minutes. Sora looked down sadly.

"Listen Sora. I can take you to other worlds to find your friends. How 'bout it?" Yuki took a chance at trying to cheer the slightly depressed boy up.

"I guess..." He gave a small smile.

_~Ok, well it sort of worked....~_ Yuki thought to herself.

A black portal oppened up in the middle of the table with some sort of armoured heartless popping out from the inside.

"Leon!" Yuffie yelled, pointing to the creature. Leon turned around quickly and got into a fighting stance. Yuki, Shikamaru, and Sora all jumpped out of the way.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon motioned for her to run into the room that was connected to this one. She ran and slammed the door opened, a muffled 'quack' and 'Yuffie?!' were heard. Yuki turned to the tall brunette who motioned Shikamaru out of the window.

"Sora, Yuki? Let's go!" The two teens followed the oldest out of the window, glass breaking on the impact.

In the other room, the door slowly closed, revealing a squished Donald and Goofy standing in front of the poor duck.

* * *

"So what now?" Sora asked the "bluenette". The shinobi only shook her head and pointed to the direction of the Third District.

"Leon and Shika said to leave the small fry and look for the mother." She smiled at the thought. Sora looked at her strangely, refusing to let the images pass through his head.

"Uh...I think you mean the boss." His eye visibly twitched at the image he was getting.

"Oh, same difference. 'Cept one is definitely a girl." Yuki gave a giggle before starting to walk towards a random door.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora ran to catch up with the girl who was slowly starting to get smaller in the distance.

* * *

Donald and Goofy ran to the balcony's edge, looking for a way to escape. Three dark portals oppened up beside them, blocking any means of exit.

"Gawrsh, are these the heartless guys?" Goofy asked his companion, hidding behind his round shield with the king's insignia, showing his loyalty to his friend.

"Rah! Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald made a battle cry while holding up his wand, which had a maroon/purple hat attatched.

There was a large, blinding explosion, where the duo came flying off.

Just below the balcony walked the two teenagers, the girl formally introducing herself.

"My name's Chiyuki Fuyukazu Namikaze. Just call me Yuki though." Yuki smiled at the blue-eyed boy beside her.

"Well, you already know my name." Sora smiled back with full strength.

Yuki stopped and turned her head in the direction where the explosion occured moments ago, then jumped back whe two beings came flying and screaming. Sora tried to avoid being crushed but was too late. The large duck and dog landed right on top of the boy.

They all lay with stars floating above their heads when the duo shouted, "the key!". Yuki let out a gasp as the ground began to shake beneath her feet.

Large, gray walls appared, blocking every exit in and around the Third District. Shadows and other heartless gathered on top othe walls and around the group.

"Donald! Goofy! Sora! We've got trouble!" Yuki yelled before taking out two twin sais. The boys stood up and got in their own battle positions.

The heartless surronding them began to attack using thier claws and spinning moves. Yuki began to slash at them in rapid motions, destroying them with every two hits. A few shadows evaded her blows enough to scratch and claw at her arms. Ignoring the pain, she continued to swipe at them.

Sora tore his attention away from the heartless and watched as one particular Soldier ran behind Yuki and slashed at her legs, making her collapse.

"Ah, Yuki!" He yelled while fighting his way through to help the injured girl.

A flurry of thunder blew the heartless away, leaving a total of four left. Donald and Goofy attacked them and watched as they disapeared. Sora helped Yuki up, giving her a potion to help the cuts and bruises heal faster. She gave him a thankful smile and chugged half the bottle, and stored the rest.

"You alright?"Sora asked her. Yuki nodded her head and smiled at her companions.

"Yep. Thanks, I guess I'm out of shape to not sense that heartless behind me." She gave them a warm smile before the ground began to shake again.

"Oh no, more!" Sora yelled. Sadly, he was mistakened. Large, purple armor fell infront of the party, causing the ground to shake more violently. The armor formed one giant heartless.

_~Oh joy....Guard Armor.~ _Yuki smiled grudgingly at how ironic the situation turned out. _~This'll be good.~_

* * *

******Night: Well that's it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up in the next 2 or 3 days.**

**Yuki: Hee hee, your battle scenes suck Night-chan.**

**Kiyux: Heh, they sure do.**

**Night: Well _excuse me_ for never having to write/type battle scenes before now!**

**Roxas: Don't worry, hopefully you'll improve.**

**Riku: Not likely**

**Sora: Awww, stop being so pessimistic.**

**Night: Thanks. At least _someone_ likes me. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed and I'm sorry the first chapters were rushed. I was trying really hard not to get kicked off the computer since my time-limit on it was up.**

**Kei: Here's a little preview for next time:**

_"Thank god, that battle's finaly over. I hope I get back into shape before we battle other boss heartless."_

_"Listen Yuki, you'd better not kill yourself out there trying to find them. For all we know, they could end up here." "Thanks. I just hope...the darkness hasn't gotten to them before I do."_

_"Hey, floating isn't half bad!"_

_"Hmmm...It's official, I LOVE this place."_

_"Well, maybe I am just a kid! I just didn't wanna hear it from _you_!"_

_"A-Akira?!"_

**Night: _Round and round the mouse goes, _**

**_Where it stops, _**

**_Somebody knows._**

**_It stops where a little button lives, _**

**_It's green, and loves to be clicked, _**

**_But tonight it's sad._**

**_To make it laugh,_**

**_Review._**


	4. Battling Emotions

**Night: Aloha, and welcome to the Fourth chapter in my series!**

**Riku: Alright, so the first chapter wasn't so interesting.... She's sorry she was rushed.**

**Yuki: I blame her dad....**

**Night: =_= Enough about my problems. Roxas, please do the disclaimers~!**

**Roxas: Night-chan does not own any any of the Kingdom Hearts games, Naruto, or any of the characters. She only owns Blaze, Kei, Akira, and Yuki.**

**Sora: I'd be very scared if she owned any of us...**

**Kiyux+Yuki: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Guard Armor was a lot like the regular soldier heartless. The only difference was that Guard Armor was about the size of a small buliding, purple, and it could detach body parts and attack the teens individually. What seemed most effective at the time was dodging and attacking whenever luck was at your side.

Yuki struggled to come up with some sort of plan to be able to attack and make more damage. Her arms were once again bleeding from various cuts and lacerations. None the less, she still stood tall and fought.

Sora wasn't as bad, though he was getting quite a beating. Donald assisted with his magic, curing and handing out potions when deemed necessary. Goofy stood by his side, effectivly defending him while Donald cast his spells.

A thought of realization hit Yuki like a ton of bricks. Determination fully visible in her eyes, she held one hand up with a hand seal. Focusing her chakra, five clones appeared from the shadows and began to aid the party in attacking individual parts of the giant heartless.

~I must be loosing it. Come on, why didn't I think of shadow clones before we were in dire need? Oh that's right, I had to stop training for almost a year. Yet, that couldn't have prevented me from thinking the obvious. Even a genin would've thought of that!~ Yuki mentally beat herself up for making a simple mistake most jonin don't tend to make.

The trio of Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared at the clones in slight awe. Slowly, the shadow clones began to disappear from being hit one by one.

Gaurd Armor now only stood with it's left leg and right arm intact. Seemingly peeved, it began twisting it's torso. Not knowing what to do in time, the four were bombarded with the strange attack.

Yuki stood up slowly, careful not to pay attention to a large, purple cut on her forehead. She looked around to see that Goofy was unconcious and the duck was barely standing. Sora had stood up quickly and ran back into battle, waisting no time in trying to defeat the enemy.

Yuki pulled out two potions and ran to her two friends. Handing them to Donald, she took out a scroll and began an intricate number of seals in a fluid motion. Finally landing on the seal of the tiger, she placed a bloody thumb and smeared her blood on the hand-sized, red scroll.

A large 'poof' was heard, pausing the battle for a minute. A beautifully crafted sword, longer than the normal katana, floated above the ground, surrounded by an eerie blue light. The sheath was black with golden tree branches and cherry blosoms embroidered on it. The hilt was a light, creamy white with a golden pattern and crowned chain. The crown was like a golden replica of Sora's pendant around his neck. Just before the sword began, the kanji for 'dream' was the base, forming what kept the sword intact.

Yuki quickly unsheathed the sword and got in her battle stance in front of the looming heartless. Her eyes darted around Guard Armor for any kind of opening. There, she found it, right after said heartless attacked Sora.

Focusing chakra to her feet, she dashed into battle, dodging any attack that came her way. Right before she reached the purple creature, Sora was thrown into her, making both teens tumble back a couple of yards. By this time both Donald and Goofy charged into battle.

"Itai! That hurt. Hey, um Sora? Can you get off of me?" Yuki's voiced was meek and trembled in slight embarassment as Sora's face was a few inches away from her own. His bright eyes shot open and he hopped off of the pink-faced girl, a slight tint in his face as well.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, extending a free hand to help her up. Yuki winced.

"Does landing on the sharp edge of a blade feel okay to you? No? Then I'm fine." Her voice held a mixture of sarcasm, pain, and laughter. Before Sora could answer her, she ran off, sword in hand. The brunette noticed a small splater of blood on the pavement before running after her.

A wicked grin appeared on her face, no sign of pain anywear.

"Hey General Purple! Yeah I'm talking to you! Hasn't your mother ever taught you to never to lose and arm and leg for a girl?" The heartless turned its now furious gaze to the blue-nette who was standing and laughing lightly. The other members of the party looked at her as if she said she had 500 siblings.

Guard Armor seemed to take the insult personally as it charged atYuki in full speed. The armed girl only smiled and giggled as she swung her sword once, making it begin to glow a deep, ocean blue. Swinging it again, water droplets began to form, then swinging it one last time, a small explosion of water exploded from the blade, making it seem as if it were made of water. She motioned for the awed trio to continue fighting the heartless.

Going for the arm, seeing as it caused more damage than the leg, she whipped her blade toward it, seemingly doing nothing more than soaking it. The heartless gave Yuki a taunting look, though she only smirked in return. She swung her long blade once more, though purposely missing, creating a wave of icy air that froze the water.

"Oops. Here, let me fix that." Letting out a hearted laugh, she focused chakra to her fists and punched the frozen arm, shattering it and unleashing a hoard of HP orbs.

Sora wacked the leg once more before it disapeared, leaving HP orbs behind. He rejoined Yuki who had a crazed smile, as if she had just been named queen of Traverse Town or something. The torso was all that was left, save the head.

They all nodded to each other and charged at the torso, dodging it when it spun. Finally, with a final leap, Sora slashed at the head, making it collapse to the ground. A large, pinkish heart, glowing in a pale silvery light flew into the sky, signaling the end of the long battle.

"Thank god, that battle's finally over. I hope I get back into shape before we battle other boss heartless," Yuki breathed.

"But, er gawrsh Yuki. I thought you were already in shape. You did pretty well in the battle." The trio nodded together. The teen only shook her head.

"I've lost my touch. Being crippled for a year does that. I've lost a lot of my memories of battle, making me be at least genin-level in my mind." Yuki sighed a little in disapointment.

"Genin? What's that?" Donald asked.

"A level of shinobi that is second-weakest. The weakest is an academy student. A level higher than genin is chunin. From there, it's jonin, and if you're lucky and strong enough, you can become ANBU. There's only one level after that, and currently filled by three people. That's Sannin or Sennin. It's the same level of Hokage." Two voices spoke out before Yuki.

The group turned to see both the bubble-gum-haired kunoichi and lazy shinobi.

"Sorry, we were never formally introduced. I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Shikamaru Nara." Sakura held out a hand for Sora to shake. He gladly accepted, yet with a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"You're slipping up Yuki. And here I though you were my superior." Shika smirked as she held a look of slight guilt.

"Wrack! It's not her fault she was crippled and had no memories for almost a year!" Donald defended. All of their eyes widen as they turned to look at the distressed blue-nette.

"Donald! They weren't supposed to know! Sheesh, why do you think I told only you three and the royals?!" Yuki fumed the rest of her curses silently, seeing as probably no one else had heard of the foul language she was speaking.

"You lost your memories?" Sakura and Sora asked slowly, a look of worry crossing Goofy's face.

"Yes, but only of my Shinobi years, which I find strange. I guess something happened to make me not want to remember at all." For a minute, relief passed over briefly on both Shikamaru's and Sakura's faces.

"Oh. I'm sorry Yuki!" Goofy exclaimed. She gave him a smile.

"Don't be. My body may remember, but my head'll catch up soon. I'm sure of it! I do have very few memories, and they were about me sparing and training with all of my friends, so I'm not totally in the dark." She gave a big smile.

"Good, 'cause we came to spar with you to see how we've improved." Sakura held out a fist and a small glint was seen in her eyes.

"_You_ came to spar. You only dragged me to be the referee." Shikamaru shot her a nasty look, in which she only stuck her tounge out to.

"Hey, what is a 'shinobi' anyway?" Sora stood with the same look of confusion from earlier.

"Yeah! What is it?!" A hyper voice called from the background. Yuffie apeared with Leon and Aerith from around the corner.

"You're one and you don't even know?!" Shikamaru, Sakura, and Yuki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, she doen't have any chakra, and she doesn't have any band from any shinobi village...so I guess It make sense." Shikamaru said in thought.

"Ugh. A Shinobi is a ninja from a hidden village. Hence, we're Leaf ninja, from Konoha. There are many other types including sound, rain, rock, grass, sand, waterfall, star, and snow. Women are refered to as Kunoichi though. Before you ask, chakra is what people in our world have. Though not most of them." Sakura explained to almost full detail. They all nodded, now understanding to a point.

(Five minutes later)

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked, holding a finger up to point to himself. Yuki, Donald, and Goffy all gave a simaltanious 'uh-huh'.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade," Leon explained. Yuffie and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goffy offered with a grin.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi..." He looked down sadly.

"Of course." Donald replied.

"Are 'ya sure?" Goffy asked Donald quietly while Yuki secretly glared daggers at Donald.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help find the king." He lightly flinched, sensing the danger.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon stepped forward, his voice slightly convincing.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora held his head down.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?" Donald took a crack at cheering him up.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy added in, getting in the way of Donald's vision. This of course slightly angered the duck and he pushed him away forcefully.

"Speak for yourselves!" Yuki added, her voice tinted with obvious mock anger.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald ignored the sarcastic comment.

"Happy?" Sora stood quietly, his face still down. He startled the rest of the group when he suddenly looked up, a ridiculously funny smile on his face. When no one started laughing, he looked up confused with a 'huh?', causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy exclaimed, laughing hysterically next to Donald who was holding his sides while laughing.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora smiled while straighting himself up.

"Donald Duck." Donald placed his hand out with his palm facing down.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy followd his example and placed his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora." Sora took his turn in placing his hand on the top. They all looked at Yuki.

"Yuki Fuyukazu." She smiled at the shorted version of her name and placed her hand on top of Sora's.

"All for one, and all for all!" Goofy shouted for the effect.

*********

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" A rough, ominous voice said in slight anger.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Another dark voice with an accent spoke.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." A woman's deep voice cackled after.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." A deep british voice with hints of a different accent spoke out loud in disgust.

"You're no prize yourself." A deep voice with a light southern accent laughed.

"Shut up!" The sound of metal scraping metal was heard from the british voice.

"Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swollow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." A tall, yellow/green-skined woman spoke, silencing the group completely.

**********

Yuki sighed as she sat in the gummi ship next to Sora. The hesitation in Shikamaru's voice before she left had startled her and made her feel very uneasy.

(Flashback)

_"Listen Yuki, you'd better not kill yourself out there trying to find them. For all we know, they could end up...here." Shikamaru hesitated and quickly filled in the end of the sentence. Yuki looked up, slightly startled._

_"Thanks. I just hope...the darkness hasn't gotten to them before I do." She smiled and gave her friends a final hug._

_"We'll contact you if anyone shows up, especially your familly, that includes Blaze!" Sakura shouted after the four entered the gummi ship. Yuki smiled and saluted her thanks before the ship blasted off into space._

(End Flashback)

A world was slowly starting to make itself known to the party, most of it checkered in purple and red.

"Hmmm? Oh, a new world. It's called 'Wonderland'. I wonder why they call it that. No pun intended," the blue-nette spoke. Sora was done oogling the vast space with milions of stars and sat in his chair in aticipation.

"Alright! We're gonna land right?" Sora asked excitedly. Donald nodded and pressed a button which sent all of us tumbling into a dark hole.

"WAHHH!" Both Sora and Yuki yelled, slightly flailing their arms while Goofy laid down in the air.

"Now this is what I call free-falling!" Yuki exclaimed. Donaled wacked Goofy, to of course, stop goofing around.

"Hey, floating isn't half bad!" Sora exclaimed as we slowly began to descend to where there was a lot of ticking noises.

_~Bombs? No, clocks!~ _Sora thought to himself.

The group finally reached the pink and red checkered floor. They all steadied themselves on their feet except for Goofy, who landed in a heap on the floor. A small, white rabbit dressed in a red dress shirt and purple vest hopped around frantically. His golden-rimmed glases bouncing with him and the clock that he held.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He began to pant heavily while continuing running to the door. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. Oh! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" He kept exclaming while the small group watched in amusement.

"Hmmm...It's official, I LOVE this place." Yuki had stars in her eyes as she giggled at the hysterical rabbit. They all followed the rabbit's path and passed through an interesting door, sorry _doors_. The door opened up to about five other doors all leading to a smaller one. They finally arrived in a small bedroom, where the rabbit had shrunk and gone through a door with a doorknob who seemed to be sleeping.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked in wonder.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob opened it's eyes and spoke, causing Yuki to laugh hysterically and the trio to fall back in surprise.

"It talks!" Donald pointed out the obvious.

"Hee hee, this is why they call it 'Wonderland'! Silly Donald, the obvious is for the blind!" Yuki began to giggle again. The doorknob let out a long yawn.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." He gave another yawn while Donald tried not to glare at Yuki.

"Good morning." Goofy waved happily.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The knob yawned again.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora got closer to the door, using his hands for emphasis.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there." He pointed with his nose at a table that 'poof'ed out of it's flattened postion from the floor along with two bottles and a chair. The teens turned around only to see that the doorknob had fallen asleep.

"Which do you think we should drink?" Goofy asked Donald. Yuki sat on the bed only to soon be met with the floor.

"Woah!" She squeeked and fell when the bed flattened against the wall, leaving a hole in it's place. Sora stiffled his laugh as best he could while helping her up.

"We've decided on the blue one." Donald said fom behind the teens.

"Okay!" Yuki took the bottle and took a sip. She closed her eyes for a second then reopened them to be met with feet almost the size of a small car. She looked up at the awed expresions that the trio wore.

"My turn!" Sora took a small sip from the container and they all watched as he shrunk to the size of Yuki. Donald and Goofy followed right after. "Come on, let's go." While walking towards the hole in the wall, a black portal opened in front of them and a few new heartless showed up along with Soldiers and Shadows.

The group brought out their weapons and lept into battle. The new heartless, Red Nocturnes, blew fire spells, and floated in the air making them slightly more difficult to defeat.

Moments passed and the battle was over. The group wandered into a strange forest through the crack.

"Yuki! You need to stop being so reckless all the time! You could've gotten hurt!" Donald squacked angrily.

"Oh, come on, Donald. I'm fine aren't I?" Yuki smiled.

"Maybe you should listen to Donald, Yuki," Goofy added in. Yuki quickly frowned.

"If you weren't so reckless, maybe we'd have been done sooner!" Donald began to let anger take over for him.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance!" She folded her arms in defense. Sora watched the scene with Goofy unfold in horror.

"You're just a kid! You don't know what you're doing!" Donald squacked, now furious. This seemed to hurt her, which Donald realized too late. She glared at him, a scowl on her face. Her eyes couldn't decieve them though, they held pain and sadness.

"You don't know what I'm capable of Donald. You don't know how many years I've been laughed at just because I was a kid. No one had even the slightest respect for me until I showed them and became an ANBU the minute I turned 12. Trust me Donald, calling me a kid, is calling you a child." Yuki spat angrily. "Out of all the people...." Yuki looked to the ground then looked back up, only anger in her eyes.

"Well, maybe I am just a kid! I just didn't wanna hear it again, and from _you_!" With that, she turned on her heel and ran deep into the woods, leaving the trio flabberghasted.

"Oh boy...what have I done?" Donald looked down sadly.

"Oh, it's not your fault Donald. Maybe you just forgot that she hates being called a kid." Goofy tried to reasure his comrad.

"Why does she hate being called a kid?" Sora asked softly.

"She told us that once, when she was little, everyone treated her and her brother like dirt. They treated her brother worse though. When they went to the academy to learn, they all laughed at the two and said they'll never reach their dreams." Goofy started with a sad look.

"She was determind to stop people from telling her she was just a kid and didn't know any better. She really showed them when she graduated a year later and then passed these...um, chunin exames. Yuki told us she never got the respect she deserved until she became an ANBU. But in the end, the only people who believed in her were her leader, teacher, teammates, students, and fellow teachers. That's why she hates it." Donald said quetly.

Sora nodded and looked to where the blue-nette had run off to. He let out a sigh and continued forward. "Let's just let her cool down a bit and go ahead."

The trio nodded and headed towards another exit.

**********

Yuki sat silently, trying to hold in her emotions that were let loose. She sighed when she figured that it was going to take time.

There were sounds of leaves being moved from behind her. She stood up quickly and turned around, kunai in hand. Her sword had disapeared after the battle with Guard Armor.

"Who's there?" She asked loudly. A soft hand touched her shoulder, maker her spin around fully, only to be surprised.

"_A-Akira_?!_" _She exclaimed loudly. The transparent boy only smiled sadly.

"Hello again, Chiyu-chan."

* * *

**Night: End! That's all for the fourth chapter! Hmmm... Who is Akira really?**

**Riku: You'll find out next chapter.**

**Sora: Hey! What about us?**

**Yuki: :| You'll see.**

**Roxas: ?**

**Blaze: Hee hee~ I'm here to do the previews~!**

_"Y-you're transparent! Why's that?" The tall greenett frowned sadly. "You'll find the answer within yourself. It'll just take time for you to remember."_

_"I'm sorry I yelled like that..."_

_"Where's Alice?!"_

_"Yuki...there's no one there."The teen placed a hand on her shoulder. "What? But, he's right there! Why can't you see him? Akira, why am I the only one who can see you?!"_

_"I'll find out where he really is, I swear it!"_

**Night: That's it for the preview!**

**Kiyux: See 'ya next time!**

_Little black sheep_

_Are said to be an omen._

_Any black cat_

_Is said to bring misfourtune._

_Is there such thing,_

_Of winning much a fortune?_

_A Fortune not of gold,_

_Nore of fame,_

_One of joy,_

_With no shame._

_What brings this wealth_

_Is simplicity itself._

_Click the green button, _

_Review_


	5. Riddles of Truth

**Night: Ne, sorry for not updating sooner! I know, I know, no excuses. Though I am pretty dissapointed that I didn't update sooner...Oh well. I'm not just going to demand that you review, though It would be nice. Oh, I noticed that Fanfiction cuts off a lot of words....My bad. Oh and I accidentally said that Naruto and Yuki were siblings...that's a complete mistake and Lie. They're cousins, so sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't NOT own Kingdom Hearts and/or Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto while Nomura owns Kingdom Hearts. I DO own Yuki, Kei, Akira, and Blaze**

**News: 358/2 Days came to America~!**

**As you can see, I've decided to re-upload this into a full chapter instead. ^^ Enjoy**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The Sapphire-haired teen looked in bewilderment at the one person she hasn't seen since before the darkness had attacked her home world.

"It really is you!" She jumped up to hug the emerald-haired boy, only to fall straight through him. Akira looked down at her in sorrow.

"Y-you're _transparent_! Why is that?" The tall green-ette frowned sadly. He sat in the grass beside where his friend had fallen and looked at her, a strange emotion visible in his eyes, though Yuki doubted it was a positive one.

He hesitated for a moment. Then another moment. Then finally, he looked up, "you'll find the answer within yourself. It'll... just take time for you to remember."

Yuki pondered the answer. Seconds soon turned to minutes, but her mind hadn't processed 'why'. Her eyes bore holes into the back of her hands that rested in her lap. They flickered, many times back and forth from finger to finger. Yet she still had no answer.

How long had they been sitting there, in the mutual silence? They didn't know, but instead thought hard about the boy's words.

"I just don't understand....I'm not sure if I can wait to remember either. Why is it that I forgot in the first place?" Her bright eyes dimmed at this. "I mean, is there really a reason, no matter how horrifying it is, to forget something?" Yuki gave a small sigh.

"Everything happens for a reason, no? The battle that we lost our Hokage to...the Akatsuki suddenly appearing...the darkness invading...and losing our world. It all just comes together like a great spiral, neither going up or down. Maybe there will be an end, maybe something greater is just beginning. Maybe it'll end soon, or maybe we'll all keep struggling. But isn't that what life is? An endless struggle. To get stronger... to make mistakes, and to overall _learn_ from them. Isn't there a reason for that too? Maybe...just maybe...we could at least pretend like we understand, though we would be lying."

His intense amber eyes peered into her own pools. A stormy whirl-pool of emotions clouded Akira's autumn irises, leaving no corner untouched. Yuki's flickered in the slightest as a thought passed through her mind's eye.

What really happened to the tall teenage boy sitting beside her? What could he have possibly gone through to have so many conflicting emotions and scars? But she dared not to ask aloud, afraid of breaking the silence that was among them. The oh so peaceful silence that consumed everything it could. Even shadows embraced the silence, as they lurk in the darkness blind to the eyes.

"You should return to your friends now. They might start to get worried." Akira smiled lightly, though it clearly did not reach his eyes. Why?

"Oh, right. Aren't you coming?" Yuki asked, though her confusion lay hidden.

Emerald locks shook slightly. "They'll start to worry soon Chiyu-chan."

She stood, her back towards him, arms resting on her sides. "You're right. I guess i should go now. Thanks for the talk Akira...I really needed it." She turned to see a yellow light glimmer and the boy already gone.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think that we should go look for Yuki now? It's been a while since we've seen her..." Sora murmured to his companions.

Goofy gave a thoughtful nod, as if to say they should. Donald's eyes flickered slight guilt before a yell brought them all to attention.

"No need! I have returned my friends!" The topic of conversation suddenly appeared in front of the duck, startling the daylights out of him.

"GAH! Don't DO that!" Donald exclaimed.

"Do what? Speak like I did, appear like I did, breathe, blink, move, dance?" Yuki gave a small giggle at how quickly the fuse in Donald's head could go off.

Sora and Goofy couldn't help but laugh at how the Duck had a way of apologizing. He was seething and completely red from head to toe. Finally, he gave a laugh along with the blue-nett.

"I'm sorry I yelled like that..." That caught them off guard. Sora gave Yuki a large smile.

"Don't worry about it. I think we finally figured out that you knew what you were doing too. So we should be the ones apologizing." His eyes lit up in laughter. "Hey! Last one out of this forest is a rotten egg!" He laughed heartily before they all took off into the Lotus Forest.

* * *

A trial went on. A small, young blond looked around her in worry. Her frightened eyes finally looked up into the eyes of a large, round woman wearing an odd gown of sorts. Her face was red in fury and held a scowl.

The furry white rabbit from before ran up a few stairs before blowing the horn in his hands...er paws. He gave a few deep breaths and looked straight ahead.

"Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But why?" The small blond gave a small gasp in shock.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The fur ball waved his arm, pointing in the general direction that the queen sat in.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. and the reason is... because I say so, that's why!" The black-haired woman slammed her hands angrily and pointed the the smaller girl.

"That is so unfair!" She replied, leaning over the wood slightly.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defence?" The queen held a heart-shaped rod and pointed it at the girl smugly.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" The small rabbit looked back and forth in horror.

"Silence!" The queen roared, scaring the living daylights out of the blond. She began to pound the desk in front of her, " you dare defy me?"

"Wow. What a prick." Yuki said under her breath from behind Sora, who stood at the entrance to the so-called court-room.

"Language, Yuki, language." Goofy reprimanded her softly.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora stated softly.

"I agree. She's just a little girl!" Yuki calmly stated.

"Yeah, but the--" Donald began but was then interrupted by Goofy.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" He look towards Yuki as she gave a nod.

"'Meddling'!" Donald squawked in anger.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules," he finished. Sora cocked his head to a side in a confused manner while Yuki nodded her head dejectedly once again.

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged!" The queen pointed at the small girl with a smirk in triumph. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." Sora gave a sharp gasp while Yuki gave a squeak in terror. "Off with her head!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger and sending her card guards to the girl.

"No! No! Oh, please!" Spades and Hearts began to surround the pleading blond.

"Hold it right there!" The teens yelled, barging through the cards, startling the younger child.

"Who are you?" The plump queen stood up in a rage while exclaiming, "how dare you interfere with my court?!"

"Oh please lady, this court was as good as over." Sora slapped a hand over Yuki's mouth, preventing the blue-nette from speaking any further.

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" He waved his hands to the glaring teen in front of him, to his other two companions on either side of him.

"Uh-huh. It's the hearte-" Goofy quickly slapped his hands over his face to catch the rest of the phrase from escaping his mouth. Sora glared at him before continuing.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." The brunette pointed ahead.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The queen tapped her heart impatiently while giving an annoyed-yet smug- smile, eyes set in a glare.

"Uh....." Yuki glared at the queen while a guard locked the little girl in an over-sized golder bird cage.

"Bring me at least three evidence that'll prove to me who did it." With that, they sent the party off.

* * *

The party of four arrived at the Lotus forest once again, though something was off. A random head popped up before them, disappearing and reappearing from view. The large head was one of a cat's with pink and purple stripes and glowing yellow eyes. It also held a disturbing grin that clearly stated _'I know more than you do!' _

Yuki took a cautious step back while Sora, Donald, and Goofy gaped in surprise. The body soon appeared on top, balancing on the head. Its purple and pink stripes standing out anoung the earthy colors os the forest. Slowly, the body jumped down and bounced the head on top....

* * *

"Let's free her, Sora!" The teen exclaimed.

The scenery around them began to disappear, and a tower the size of Goofy, with a crank, poofed into existence. The spade of 10 ran over and began to spin the crank that began to lift the cage with the girl higher above the ground. The queen raised her scepter and the card guard attacked.

"Ha ha ha! This is fun~! Sora, attack the tower while we cover for you!" Yuki yelled in happiness. A glow was visible in her eyes.

"Sure thing! Just be careful." Sora ran off, throwing any cards in his way after receiving a "will do" from Yuki. He began to beat the first wooden thing until it was reduced to a pile of splinters and sparkling dust. The cage, which was now covered in a velvet cape fell down a few feet before stopping.

Sora continued his barrage with the mini-tower while his companions assaulted the cards, who kept bouncing back to their feet. With one final leap, Sora slashed the last of the wood, destroying the small building. The cage swivelled to the ground with a great thump. The cape spun around furiously, obscuring the view.

Seconds later, the cage was revealed to be empty.

"What?! We fought for almost nothing?" Donald yelled.

"Where's Alice?!" Yuki and Sora exclaimed in shock.

"Guards! Guards! She's escaped! Find her and bring her back!" The queen herself looked shocked.

"Gawrsh. I think we should go back to the forest and look for her." Goofy chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. The teens and Duck nodded in agreement and they all ran back into the forest in search of Alice.

* * *

The forest was filled with all kinds of strange noises of animals that the party has never seen before. There were large flowers and lily-pads the size of Goofy. Having nothing better to do, Yuki fed a red flower a potion and watched in awe as many random health and magic orbs fell to the dirt below her.

"Well that was useful!" Sora said happily, diving for the magic orbs before Donald could protest.

"Hmmm..." They all stared towards Goofy, who held a hand to his chin and squinted his eyes in thought.

"What's wrong, Goof?" Donald asked, stopping himself from tackling Sora for grabbing the last mp ball.

"Gawrsh, shouldn't there be, I dunno', heartless around here?" He asked suddenly startling Yuki.

"Hey, now that you mention it, I haven't seen one since we went looking for the clues!" Sora and Donald exclaimed in their own pitches.

"Don't worry, I took care of them. They won't harm you for a while." The soft voice of Akira whispered near Yuki.

"Akira!" The blue-haired teen exclaimed suddenly, a large smile on her face. "That's where you've been! I could'a sworn I saw you with a kunai before you disappeared."

The trio that consisted of the boys turned to stare at her strangely. Sora with the expression of a person who was thoroughly confused, Goofy with one that clearly points out that he was worried, and Donald with one that stated 'CRAZY PERSON IN ISLE 10!' . The green-haired boy on the other-hand stared on with mixed emotions.

"Yuki...." His amber eyes looked on in shame.

"Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked, finally noting the different expressions.

"Yuki...there's no one there."The brunette teen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What? But, he's right there! Why can't you see him?" The boys shook their heads quietly, making Yuki panic slightly. "Akira, why am I the only one who can see you?!" She yelled in dis-stress.

"Yuki...you can only see me because our hearts are connected. I'm here...yet I'm not. Does that make sense to you?" He asked softly.

"Yuki, are you sure you're okay? No one's there. It's just air." Goofy stated carefully as to not upset the teen anymore.

"I swear he's right there! I wouldn't lie that my best-friend was right in front of me! Akira, please help me!" Yuki pleaded softly.

In response, Akira held up a hand with a kunai in between his fingers and then began to draw in the dirt a few letters. The letters soon became words, then into two full sentences.

Yuki then pointed to the sentence and read it aloud while the other three looked on in surprise.

" 'Just because you don't _see_, doesn't mean it's not _there_. The shadows are always left to hide in.' See! Akira is right...there..." Yuki's enthusiasm faded away when she looked up to see a fading yellow glow.

"Oh...Now I see. So what'd he say?" Sora asked, oblivious to the happy smile that turned sad.

"He said that he took care of the heartless... but now he's gone." She stated.

"You'll see him again. Eventually..." Donald said the last part under his breath.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Well anyway, let's go find Alice!" She said, more cheerful than last time.

The party soon headed towards a flower that spit out a large boulder with the Cheshire Cat striking a pose.

"Light the waiting lamps in the room. It's got a nice comforting bed on top too!" His riddles weren't as hard to figure out as to when he first spoke to the travelers

The cat bounced on a foot, its erratic grin practically splitting his face in half. Yuki gave the cat a grin that wasn't as enthusiastic, but sufficient enough. Sora gave the girl a worried glance before also giving a small frown at the cat.

"Hmmmm... Bed on top? That's interesting." Goofy said.

"Why won't you speak clearly for once?!" Donald said in slight rage.

"Ah-ah-ah~! The shadows are very near. Poor Alice is gone~ Gone with the shadows! But a light is slowly dimming too. Poor, poor green boy, Clove. A shadow came and left with his light. Too bad his fellow Heart couldn't help him."The smile slowly turned into a frown, then back into the large grin but with the mischievous glint slightly dimmed. "It won't be long now that he'll join the Spade. Oh, but what of Diamond and the Joker? Who knows, who knows."

By that time, Yuki had swirls in her eyes, and only understood the fact that Alice was gone, someone was in trouble, and that it was too late for that person's friend to save them.

~_Oh boy....What is that cat talking about now? Wait...Green boy? Joker? They sound eerily like Naruto and Akira....Then who would Diamond, Spade, and Heart be? Hey wait, they're cards!_~ The sapphire-haired teen threw her sack to the floor and began to wildly throw objects around inside, trying to find the object she desired.

"Yuki, come on! We're leaving!" Came a shout from the distance.

The young girl turned up, startled, and stopped her frantic search. Her eyes became dotted as she realized how far ahead the others had traveled and picked her self up to run.

* * *

Surprisingly, the small opening in the wall that they had entered held a home with a table, chairs and a portrait of a man and rabbit. The table was ornamented with pink cloth, plates of all different colors and sizes, and cups of tea. The surrounding chairs were different in forms and sizes as well.

"Hey, why don't we sit for a minute? I'm starting to get pretty tired." Sora suggested to the others who began to tire as well, for they had battled a hoard of heartless that appeared after the riddling cat disappeared. They all gave small nods.

"Oh, don't you wonder what's inside the tea?" Before anyone could answer Yuki properly, there was a notable 'poof' and munny fell from seemingly out of nowhere.

"That's nice. Real nice." Sora stated as he picked an orb from inside a tea cup.

"Gawrsh, aren't we lucky? A-hyuck!" Goofy laughed merrily with Donald who was running around and stashing munny in his torso.

"H-hic! W-what are y'all talkini' 'bout? I only -Hic!- see candy!" Yuki giggled, a noticeable blush on her face. "Oh, now they're -hic!- cakes! Oh Sora, Happy Birthday!" She began to giggle hysterically while tackling said boy into a hug.

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances before snickering and realizing what was in the 'tea'. Sora on the other hand, held a flustered look while wrapping his arms around Yuki to try and steady her.

"Ummm...it's not my birthday." He said after a minute of holding the still giggling girl.

"Oh! It's not my birthday -hic- either! Hee hee~ Happy very un-birthday to us! To all of us~ Ha ha! Oh, look! It's nii-san! Hi-ya Kei! Heh heh...-hic- Huh? You forgot the Christmas present again? Shame -hic- on you! At least Blaze-y-kuuun brought one! -Hic- Soraaaaa? Can I sit on your lap? Please?-Hic- I promise I won't bother jyuuu!" Sora looked down at the flushed face of the drunken form of Yuki. Well, it was now safe to say that she'll definitely get some form of a headache soon.

"Sure?"In the background, both Donald and Goofy were laughing hysterically at the two young teens.

Yuki grinned up at Sora while she sat down in a comfortable position. She left her hands on her lap while leaning her back against Sora. Suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to cry, she let the tears fall. The trio of boys looked at her grinning tear-stained face in confusion. Before they questioned her, she fell limply in Sora's arms and her breathing slowed to indicate the sleeping process had begun.

"Well, we now know never to get her drunk. Including you Donald." Sora said quietly, picking up the girl in his arms to continue searching for an upside-down room.

"Sure, sure. What ever you say."

With that, they entered the house.

* * *

After successfully lighting the lamps and fending off the heartless, Sora and the gang- minus Yuki who was still passed out- ran back to the original room where they first shrunk.

Standing on top of the table was the Cheshire Cat, the ever-lasting grin still in place. Sora gently placed Yuki in a safe place where she wouldn't receive damage from any stray attacks, and he made his way over to the chair to hop on.

"Oh ho ho~ Looks like someone had a run-in with the Mad-Hatter's tea." The cat stated cheekily.

"Where's Alice?" Goofy asked from his place to the right of Sora.

"As I've stated before, you're too late. The shadows have already taken her." The stripped cat chuckled. "The darkness is at it's peak. It'll soon arrive." With that, the creature was gone.

The floor and table began to shake as if there were a massive earth-quake taking place. Upon the air appeared a rather large heartless that disturbed the trio a bit. The heartless, Trick Master, was black and red in alternating patterns and juggled what seemed like two giant matches. Its beady yellow eyes spotted the mismatched trio then gave a silent roar that shook the are around it again.

The battle's begun.

* * *

**Night: Ne, so how was it?**

**Roxas: Che. Rushed?**

**Sora: I dunno....**

**Riku: She was drunk? Seriously?**

**Yuki: They don't call him the Mad-Hatter for no reason you know.**

**Night: Ne... I might end up summarizing a couple of worlds, only leaving the important ones to have full chapters on. Then again, might not.**

**Roxas: Who exactly is Spade, Joker, Heart, Diamond, and Clove?**

**Sora: Read to find out~**

**Yuki: One more thing before we go....**

**All: THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Riku: We really apreciate it. **

**Night: Ah. But since finals are coming up, I'm not sure when I'll get to update again, so bear with me! I've already had to hold-back on updating Believe in Tomorrow to have time to practice my violin, run around my neighborhood, study, do homework, and find time to sleep and go to school in between. So the latest that story will be posted is late Sunday, or Monday evening.**

**Sora: ^^ You should probably know how it feels too.**

**Roxas: Tsk. YOU wouldn't.**

**Sora and Riku: HEY!**

**Yuki: Eh, I already graduated.**

**Night: =_= U Any ways, Please REVIEW!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT BUT NOT BAD

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello everyone! Tis' I, _Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes_! I am now known as _Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_! (which is basically my name in japanese....) ^^ I have good news and bad news.

The good news is that I'm almost back into action! Thanks to **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**, I've gotten a lot of insperation~ I will be updating _Believe in Tomorrow_ more frequently. ^^ I also have a new beta! ( I unofficially have two now. XD One is my friend Kai, and the other is my friend Aki.)

The bad news:

You see, I've re-read _Morning Remembrance_ and realized that I started the story off wrong, so that will be going under some maintenance soon. It is now on HIATUS until further notice. :| I've also re-read _The Fateful Angel_, and am now hating myself. I will re-do the two-shot since it was greatly flawed. I am almost ashamed at them, but the general idea I still like. Oh, and I went back and took out the second part of _The Fateful Angel_. I didn't like it very much, so you'll see it sometime in the future when I get insperation for it.

So until further notice, I will ONLY be updating _Believe in Tomorrow_. DX Hey, which reminds me, many of you haven't taken the poll that I've set up! Please do, so I will develope the MAIN plot of the story.

I'm sorry everyone, I hope you understand.


End file.
